


Bro

by livsagna



Series: Dr. Corran's Love Center [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Bro - Freeform, Dr. Corran's Love Center, Humor, Rogue Squadron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livsagna/pseuds/livsagna
Summary: Bro





	Bro

"Bro," said Thyferran pilot Bror Jace as he walked into the tapcaf referred to as DownTime. No one spared him a glance, as this was normal for him. Slightly put out by the lack of attention he received, he repeated the word with more force. " _Bro_." 

Corran looked over, suspecting he was the target of his fellow pilot's broing, because really, when did anyone do anything if it wasn't for Corran's benefit? "Yeah, bro?" 

"I need your help, bro." 

In a move that was not at all smooth, Corran slipped his fake glasses onto his face. "Dr. Corran speaking, how may I help you, bro?" 

"I think..." Bror paused, and if it was for dramatic effect or if he was just in thought, Corran could not say. "I think we need some drinks." 

"I'll drink to that, bro," agreed Corran. "But you're paying." 

"Okay, bro." 

The Number One Rule of Dr. Corran's Love Center, as Corran liked to put it, was that the client paid for any food and drinks consumed during the meeting. Corran hadn't set up his little 'business' as a scam to get free drinks—at least, not consciously—but that certainly was a benefit. If fellow pilot Bror Jace was seeking him out, though, something strange was certainly going on. The pair weren't exactly bros, no matter how many times either said the word. 

"The truth is..." began Bror, once again pausing. Corran didn't think it was for dramatic effect this time. "I need your help, bro." Corran merely raised an eyebrow, over-masking his surprise by choosing to not react at all. Bror took a deep breath, then implored, "Help me, _Bro_ bi-Wan Kenobi! You're my only hope!" 

Corran nodded, accepting Bror's antics to be no weirder than anything he normally did. "That is a wise decision, bro. Now, tell me what your problem is." 

"I've fallen in love," admitted Bror. 

Corran was surprised; he didn't know Bror was capable of feeling love for anyone other than himself. "So who's the unlucky pilot? Are they slender?" 

Bror laughed. "I'd say I'm very lucky to be loved by myself, Corran, as I am clearly the best pilot in the squadron. Excepting Commander Antilles, of course. My problem is that people will only see this as my ego manifesting itself, rather than what it really is—true love." 

"True love," repeated Corran dumbly. "For yourself." 

Bror nodded, clapping Corran on the shoulder. "See? You get it." 

Corran privately thought it was just Bror's ego manifesting itself, but since Bror had bought him a drink he couldn't say that. To play for time, he took off his glasses, scratched his real nose that had been hidden under the fake nose, then replaced the glasses. Then his nose started to itch for real, so he repeated the whole ordeal. "Bro, let me tell you a story." Bror didn't say Corran could go ahead, but he also didn't say Corran _couldn't_ go ahead, so Corran went ahead and began his story. "Back in my CorSec days, after my dad died, people started saying I was growing dangerously full of myself. Really, they were wrong. I was no more full of myself than I had been when my dad was alive. Kirtan Loor started the rumors, of course, that nerf-herding son-of-a-hawkbat." 

"You really don't really like this Loor fellow, do you?" 

"He let my father's killer go free." Corran took a moment to glare at the empty space beyond Bror's shoulder. " _Anyways_ , everyone went along with the rumors because they all hated me, or something. I can't imagine why; I'm perfect." 

"Perhaps that is why, bro." 

"Huh?"

Bror just shook his head, sighing. 

Corran took this lack of response as a sign to continue talking, an action he loved to do. "Even Iella agreed with them! That was the greatest betrayal of my entire life, probably. But I continued to work. I continued to be the best at everything. You have to love yourself, bro, and own it." 

Bror nodded absentmindedly, then sensed Corran was about to continue talking, so he cut his fellow pilot off. "Cool story, bro. You just won me fifty credits." 

"Well I guess that covers the drinks," Corran muttered as he stared into his glass of Whyren's. "And once more, proves no one really cares about Corran Horn." Bror just patted him on the back as he walked away. 


End file.
